Lily's Choice
by DearestLizzie
Summary: What would have happened if Lily had picked the Secret Keeper? Whose lives would have changed? Would anyone have been unaffected? JP/LE and SB/OC later in the story. My first HP fic! Please R&R!


Chapter 1: Lily's Choice

Dumbledore sighed as he walked through Godric's Hollow. His usually serene expression seemed wistful and more than a little anxious. He kept his eyes cast down at the pavement, looking up only when he reached the Potter's house. He made his way through the small front garden to the door, hesitating as he raised his hand to knock. He glanced around, but everything was still covered in darkness, the faint light of the moon barely illuminating the toys scattered around the porch. Dumbledore was loath to awaken the small family, as he knew he would more than likely scare them out of their wits. However, his news could not wait. He knew their lives depended on it.

Dumbledore knocked loudly several times and forced himself to brighten his expression as he heard someone rushing down the stairs. The door swung open and Dumbledore was face to face with a rather harried-looking James Potter. James' usually untidy hair was even more disheveled and the panic that was evident in his eyes did not lessen at the sight of his former headmaster. James clutched his wand in his left hand, slightly angling it towards Dumbledore. "What form . . ." James began to ask.

"A stag, James," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile.

The tension quickly disappeared from James' face as he lowered his wand and stepped aside from the door, allowing Dumbledore in. Dumbledore had just crossed the threshold when James shut and bolted the door. "What's happened?" James immediately demanded. "Is everyone alright?"

Dumbledore instantly understood James' question. He would be worried about the entire Order, naturally, but this particular question pertained to his three friends. "Everyone is fine, James," Dumbledore assured him gently. James let out an audible sigh of relief and ran his hand through his messy hair. "However," Dumbledore hastened to clarify, "there is something very important I need to discuss with you and Lily."

James' eyes widened. "Of course, Professor." Without another word, James bounded up the stairs.

Dumbledore stood at the bottom of the narrow flight of stairs, too anxious to sit, his hands clenched together behind his back. He could distinctly hear James' voice as it drifted down from hallway above.

"Lily, its James. You and Harry alright?"

Dumbledore couldn't hear Lily's reply and deduced that she must have been barricaded in a room with Harry. He continued to unwillingly eavesdrop on James' seemingly one-sided conversation.

"Lily, it was Dumbledore who came, he wants to talk to us. Well it must be that important. Form of a doe, dear."

Dumbledore smiled at the Potters' vigilance. Even when they were awakened in the middle of the night, they were well prepared. Dumbledore's smile faded as he saw James and Lily walking down the stairs looking impossibly young and vulnerable. It was a sad fact in these times that people their age and even younger were being killed. James and Lily had so much promise, so much to live for.

Lily cradled Harry, who was fast asleep and oblivious to all the danger surrounding them. "Hello, Professor," Lily said, the fear in her expressive eyes belying her calm demeanor.

"Lily, James," Dumbledore said as he nodded at each of them. "I want to assure you that I would not have disturbed you if it wasn't of the utmost importance."

"Of course," Lily interjected and, without taking her eyes off Dumbledore, she intertwined her fingers with her husband's.

James squeezed Lily's hand reassuringly. "Professor, why don't we sit down," James said, gesturing to the living room with his free hand.

Dumbledore sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs flanking the fireplace, while Lily and James sat together on a sofa to his right. Dumbledore considered for a moment what would be the best way to tell them, but there was no breaking this news gently. It was best to just be forthright.

"Almost two years ago, a prophecy was made about the person who will defeat Lord Voldemort. Through the specifics of this prophecy, this could be one of two people, Neville Longbottom or Harry. Unfortunately, I am not the only one who knows this information. I am certain Voldemort knows it as well." Dumbledore paused as James and Lily both gasped. Lily held Harry closer to her, tears immediately welling in her eyes. James went sickly pale and ran a trembling hand through his hair. They both immediately understood the implications, Harry would be the first target of every Death Eater.

Dumbledore conjured a handkerchief, handing it over to Lily as tears streamed freely down her face. He smiled as he placed his finger under Lily's chin, lifting her gaze to meet his own. "There is still hope. The rest of the Order and I will do everything in our power to protect you. But you must go into hiding, and it must be tonight. You need to perform the Fidelius charm immediately."

James abruptly stood and began pacing the room. Dumbledore knew that James would not like the idea of hiding while his friends continued to fight, but he also knew that James would put his family above all others. James crossed his arms over his chest, a resolute look in his eyes. "What do we need to do to perform the charm, Professor?"

"You must choose one person to be your secret keeper, and only this one person will know your location. Even if every one of the Death Eaters knows you live here, without being told by the secret keeper, they'll never be able to find you. If you would like, I gladly volunteer to perform the charm."

Lily's eyes lit up at Dumbledore's offer, but before she could speak, James responded. "Thank you, Professor, but I choose Sirius."

Dumbledore was not shocked by James' choice; he and Sirius had been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts. But, judging by the look on Lily's face, she was not in agreement with his decision. "Professor," Lily said, glaring daggers at James. "Would you mind if James and I discussed this for a few moments?"

Dumbledore immediately stood. "Of course, I'll just make myself comfortable in the kitchen."

As soon as Dumbledore was out of earshot, Lily rounded on James. "How dare you make a decision without speaking to me first?" she demanded in an irate whisper.

James shrugged his shoulders, his hands raised in placation, clearly taken aback at Lily's anger. "I felt Sirius was the obvious choice and I thought you'd agree."

"He is not the obvious choice, not when Dumbledore offered to do it himself." Lily paused, as James seemed to be considering what she said. "Not when there is a spy in the Order." As soon as those words had left her mouth, Lily instantly wished she could take them back.

Now it was James' turn to be furious. "Sirius is no spy!" he practically bellowed. "I can't believe you would say that. He would die before betraying any of us."

Harry squirmed and began to fuss at the sound of the raised voices. "I know," Lily said quietly, as she rocked Harry. "I didn't mean to say he was the spy. And I know Sirius would die to protect us, but he can be reckless."

"What do you mean?" James asked, now lowering his own voice so as not to awaken Harry.

Lily merely looked at James, raising one eyebrow sardonically. "That night that you saved Severus."

"Oh, for God's sake, Lily. That was ages ago."

"It was only a few years ago, and as I recall you didn't brush it off so easily at the time."

James was silent for a moment, before folding his arms across his chest and pacing the room. "That isn't even relevant. He was playing a prank on Snape. Sirius is like a brother to me and he's Harry's godfather. I think the feeling he has for us is a little different." James stared at Lily, evidently very proud of his argument.

"Trying to get someone to happen upon a transformed werewolf is hardly a prank. And it shows an incredible disregard not only for Severus' life but also for the feelings of Remus."

James' face was turning red with anger. "I can't believe you would bring that up, not after all we've been through together in the Order. He was a kid, he's not that same person anymore."

"I know he's not," Lily cut in, as she rubbed her swollen eyes wearily. "And I don't want to go through that incident with you again." Lily laid Harry down on the sofa as she walked over and stood in front of James. "I love and trust Sirius just as much as you do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to him as Harry's godfather. Sirius is a good choice." James lifted his eyes, hopefully searching Lily's face. "But Dumbledore is the better choice."

James slumped down into a chair. "Sirius is the person I trust most in the world. I can't imagine choosing anyone else."

Lily sat on the arm of the chair, leaning her head against James' shoulder. "Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort fears and he is under almost constant protection by being in Hogwarts. Not only would our secret be safest with him, but it would also keep Sirius' life out of that much more danger."

James sighed as he leaned forward, his head in his hands. Lily silently rubbed his back for several minutes until James sat up, his eyes brimming with tears. James quickly blinked them away and placed a kiss on Lily's cheek. "Let's go tell Dumbledore to perform the charm."


End file.
